


Take Me to Church, Dean

by naturalnik95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean being killed by demon, F/M, NSFW, NSFW 18+, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, TAKE ME TO CHURCH, season 2 supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: Dean makes a deal that will disrupt his whole life. It's worth it to save Sam but he loses his favorite person.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Take Me to Church, Dean

**My lover’s got humor  
She’s the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody’s disapproval  
I should’ve worshiped her sooner**

Dean felt the demon break the kiss and he slowly opened his eyes. There was a heavy weight sitting on his chest and it felt like it was going to crush him into the ground. He looked around and spotted the demon walking down the road, swaying her hips in glee at the deal that had just been struck. 

“Hey, you never said when he’d wake up.” Dean managed to call out.

“He’ll be all bright and shiny in the morning, toots.” She replied before disappearing into the fog. 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, the threat of a headache lingering. What had he just done? Now all he could picture was your face, full of disappointment and hurt. An image that hadn’t appeared before when he was blinded by the urge to get Sam back.

His knees wobbled, about to give out and he had to lean against the car to hold himself upright. Your laugh echoed in his head, the one that would lull him to sleep some nights as you joked around with Sam after a hunt, and his heart panged. The image of your hand rubbing his back when he looked tense and how that would always make him forget all his fears. 

His stomach flipped and he knew he needed you, tonight, to help him figure out what he’d just done. What he’d given up without hesitation. 

Why hadn’t he told you sooner how much he loved you. That you were the person he thought about first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Every day you two grew closer and closer, but he’d never gained the courage to take that final step into something more. He had been a coward, and now, he had one year to enjoy every last moment in your presence.

**“We were born sick”, you heard them say it  
My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me ‘worship in the bedroom’  
The only heaven I’ll be sent to  
Is when I’m alone with you**

The door of your hotel room loomed in front of him, like a giant blackhole that he was scared to fall into. It stood there and threatened to break everything they had and throw away everything they could have had. 

Dean took one last hesitant step and wrapped his knuckles against the wood. He could hear you shuffling around for a few seconds before you cracked the door open to peak outside. The moment your eyes landed on him, you threw the door open, a worried expression crinkled your brows. 

“Dean? Are you alright?” You asked, wrapping your flannel tighter around your body. He wanted to smile when he recognized it to be one of his, but instead it made him frown deeper. 

You reached out and wrapped your fingers around his wrist, tugging him farther into the room. He let himself be drug inside because he knew that there was no place else he wanted to be at the moment. His back was to you and he had a tingling sensation from your eyes boring holes into his head. 

“What’s going on, Dean? You’re scaring me a little bit here.” You teased in hopes to ignore the chills spreading through your body. 

Dean rubbed his hand over his face a few times before whirling around, startling you with his quick movements. 

“I think I messed up. I messed up big time.” 

You looked up at him warily, “What’d you do?” 

He grabbed your hands and held them tightly against his chest, avoiding your questioning gaze for a few moments more. The feel of your soft skin against his was making his heart race faster than ever. Would you hate him? 

“I made a deal… With the crossroads demon.” Your body tensed in front of him. “My life for Sam’s.” 

“You did what?” You dropped your hands out of his grasp, “So now you’ve got ten years left and then you’re gonna…” You trailed off.

“A year.” Dean mumbled nervously. 

“Excuse me?” You growled.

Dean’s eyes dropped to his boots. “The deal is for a year. Sam gets to live and my card is punched in a year.” 

It was silent, and for a moment, Dean thought you might be handling this better than he expected. Then your hand cracked against his cheek in one swift motion, leaving a stinging red print. He looked down at you. Tears were building in your eyes and he flinched at the look of betrayal in your eyes. 

“How could you, Dean?” You asked dejectedly. “Why would you do something like that?” 

He swallowed thickly, “I had to save Sammy. I couldn’t just go on living, knowing that he was gone and I could have done something to save him.” 

“You must be sick in the head, Dean.” You snapped as you moved across the room, running your hands through your hair wildly. “You seriously put everyone else’s needs before your own and you never think of the consequences. And now… Now you’ll be dragged to hell.” 

He watched you as you paced back and forth along the length of the room. You kept motioning sporadically with your hands and he wanted nothing more than to pull you into his arms, to calm the thoughts in your head. He was mesmerized by your lips, the words they were saying disappearing into background noise. 

“What are you gonna do about it, Dean?” His name snapped him out of his thoughts and he focused back on the spastic look on your face. 

“I can’t do anything about it. If I try to get out of it, Sam will drop dead.” He took a step forward slowly, trying not to push you further away. 

A tear slid down your cheek, “so why are you here, if you’re not here to find a way out?” 

Dean moved again to stand in front of you and softly used his thumb to wipe the tear away. “I’m here because I needed to tell you how much I love you. While I still have time, I wanted you to know that I can’t get you out of my head and I don’t want to spend this next year without you.” 

You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes at his words. Each word was like a knife in your heart. 

“Why would you do this to me, Dean?” 

“Do what?” He croaked out.

You took a deep breath, “why would you make me love you?” 

Dean’s heart fluttered inside his chest at the sight of you before him, tear streaks covering your cheeks, your big beautiful eyes shining up at him. Your words fogged his brain and all he could think about was kissing you. 

All he could reply was, “because you’re the only place I can find heaven.”

Before he knew it, he was pulling you against his chest and smashing his lips to yours. You gasped softly but it was drowned out as he wrapped his arms around you and his mouth covered yours perfectly. Your hands moved to his shoulders and braced as he lifted your legs around his waist, holding you tightly to his body. His lips trailed along your neck and down to the base of your throat, his tongue teasing your sensitive skin. Fire was rushing through every part of your body and you needed relief. 

“Take me to bed now, Dean.”

**Take me to church  
I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life**

Dean placed you gently on the bed and hovered over your body, scared to break the enchantment that was hanging around you. He caressed the side of your face and the feeling of his calloused fingers sent a shiver down your spine. 

With every piece of clothing he took off, he placed a gentle kiss on your body, He smirked to himself when he noticed the goosebumps on your skin. To know that you were having that reaction to him felt wonderful. He wanted to take as much time as possible to get to know every inch of your body. 

You ran your hands through his hair passionately as each touch of his lips sent shock waves through you. You were filled with a lustful desire and your hands fumbled and yanked at Dean’s t-shirt to pull it over his head. Your cheeks flushed at the sight of his muscular chest and you leaned forward to drag your lips across his collar bone. Above you, Dean let out a moan as you nipped at the skin playfully. 

Swiftly, he slipped his hand between your bodies and tugged your underwear down your legs, his arm ghosting against your core as he moved. You pushed forward trying to feel more pressure, but he set his hand on your hip and held you in place. 

Dean settled in between your legs, a perfect fit of your two bodies together. He brought his face to yours, memorizing everything about your face, and you watched him with bated breath to see what he would do next. 

He pushed into you and a moan fell from your lips at the feeling. His hands were roaming all over your body and his heavy breaths were in your ear, sending you closer and closer to the edge. 

“Everything will be okay, D, I promise.” You murmured, your face buried in his neck.

With every thrust, you were telling him over and over again that you two would make it through this, that everything would be okay, that it could be worse somehow.

He knew you were lying and that nothing would be okay. But with every word you spoke, he knew that you needed to hear that it would be okay just as much as he did. 

He moved, faster and faster, hitting the perfect spot until pleasure slammed into you and you could feel the bliss rushing through your veins. As you clenched around him, you could hear his labored moans and then he was releasing into you. 

Dean looked down at you, admiring your day-dream eyes and your hair flying in all different directions. His lips just barely brushed against yours as if he was afraid you might shatter. You could feel his heart racing against your chest as he cradled your body. Every fiber of your being was screaming to say anything that would make him feel better. To say anything that would make this situation you were in better. 

“It will all be okay in the end, Dean. I love you so much.” You whispered lovingly. 

“I know, it’ll be okay. All I need is you, babe.” He muttered into her ear, “you’re the most perfect thing in the world.” 

**If I’m a pagan of the good times  
My lover’s the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
To drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That’s a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We’ve a lot of starving faithful  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work**

His impending doom lingered in the back of his mind every day for a year. And every day, you worked to force that thought out of his head. You didn’t want him thinking about it any more than necessary. This year was for his happiness.

“Hey babe, I found another case for you and Sammy. It should be a pretty easy salt and burn type case.” You slid your arms over his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Maybe we could grab dinner after, try to catch a game?” 

Dean glanced over his shoulder at you and then looked back to the papers in front of him. “That sounds great, hon. Let me just finish up this research.” 

“Research? Who are you and where’s Dean?” You quipped, trying to peak over his shoulder. 

He chuckled slightly and shoved the papers into a folder before spinning around and pulling you into his lap. You giggled as he pecked kisses all over your face and neck, enjoying the attention he was giving you. 

“I love you so much.” You said lightly, nuzzling closer against him. 

“I love you too, sweet girl.” Dean said with one last quick kiss to your lips.”Now why don’t you get cleaned up and I’ll take you out to paint the town red, or whatever the hell the saying is.” He set you back on the ground and smacked your ass as you headed into the bathroom. 

As soon as he watched the door close fully, he turned back around and pulled out the papers again. He moved through paper after paper all about hellhounds. Dread sat in the pit of his stomach as he flipped back to the calendar he had to count down the days. 

The smell of your perfume hung around him and his heart squeezed at the thought of never smelling it again. The year had passed quicker than he could have ever expected, especially because he’d spent that whole year spoiling you and cherishing his time with Sam. 

He needed more time. He was too satisfied with the way his life was going and he couldn’t just let all of that go away. 

It was all an evil necessity though if he wanted Sam to have a shot at a good life. Even if that meant losing the best woman he’d ever had the chance to know. The person that he wanted to spend his entire life with, have a family with, and wake up every morning with. 

The bathroom door flew open and you skipped out in new jeans and one of Dean’s flannels, your favorite one that hung on your body perfectly. 

“I’m ready to be wined and dined, Winchester.” You said in a sing-song voice as you shot him a flirty wink. 

Dean laughed at you as you pranced around the room in an exaggerated way. He stood up and yanked you to his chest. “I’ve made you so spoiled.” He joked as he kissed your cheek.

You crinkled your nose up at him and smiled, “I’d say I’m a very lucky girl to be spoiled by you.” 

“I will never get enough of you, babe.” He tightened his hold on you and pressed a passionate kiss to your lips, making the thought of leaving your hotel room fly out of your mind. 

**No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Amen, Amen, Amen**

You had tears streaming down your cheeks as you looked up at Dean. He was focused on Sam and Bobby, talking about where Lilith might be. They were all discussing going to the house but you were terrified to let him out of your sight. 

As they all started to gather their things, you tugged Dean’s sleeve and pulled him to the side. 

“Please don’t leave me, Dean. Not tonight. Stay with me and let’s make the most of these last few hours.” You whimpered. 

Dean lifted his hand and rubbed the back of your head, his eyes filled with disappointment. “You know I have to go, hon. If I have a shot to beat Lilith, then I’ve got to take it.” 

“Let me come with you then. I can help-” 

“No. Not happening.” He cut you off quickly. “I need you to stay here and stay safe. I need you alive to make sure that these two live very long lives.” He jerked his head in the direction of Sam and Bobby. You could see from the corner of your eye that both men slipped out the door to give you two privacy.

You frowned and more tears slid down your face. “Dean…” 

He leaned forward and kissed your forehead, pausing for a moment to savor the feeling before moving his gaze back to yours. 

“Baby, a year ago, I was a broken man who didn’t have anything to live for. I was caught up in saving everyone else but myself. But you… you are the one who saved me. You made me realize that I had something worth giving and you welcomed it.” A sob choked in your throat. “I’m so sorry that I can’t spend forever with you because trust me, I would spend every single day of my life worshiping you.

“I know I put us in the worst situation, but I’m thankful because it gave me the courage to love you the way you deserve. You made me feel human again and for that, I could never begin to thank you enough.” 

You were clinging onto his shirt desperately, trying to commit every one of his features to memory, petrified to let go of this moment. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester. You’ve always been it for me and nothing’s gonna change that. I’ll find a way to get you back.” You threw your arms around him and held on tight, tears staining his shirt where your face was pressed into his shoulder. 

Dean squeezed you and gave you one last kiss, a goodbye kiss for the ages. Then he disappeared out the door, too afraid that if he looked at you one more time, then he might try to stay. 

The door slammed shut and for a moment and Dean stood frozen in his spot. He knew he was walking towards his doom, but he felt a sense of completeness wash over him. Whatever was going to happen, he had saved his brother and he had spent the best year with the woman of his dreams.


End file.
